The shipment of furniture items, such as tables, desks and chairs, from manufacturers to suppliers or from suppliers to end users is made unduly expensive by the fact that the legs on such furniture items take up an inordinate amount of shipping crate volume.
Furniture shippers have attempted to ship furniture items in two separate packages, one for furniture modules without legs and one for the legs—leaving it up to the receiver of the shipment to assemble the legs onto the furniture modules. However, to make it simple and easy for the shipment receiver to accomplish the attachment of the legs to furniture modules, it has been believed necessary for the manufacturer to attach a large attachment bracket to each of the legs. The large size of the attachment brackets again requires undue amounts of shipping crate volume and results in unduly high shipping costs.
Accordingly, there is a need for a new attachment devices and methods for shipping items of furniture in a cost efficient manner.